Roommates
by IRavenAgain
Summary: After a regular dinner in the Tower, Raven realizes she feels attraction for her roommate, how can she proceed? BBRae, One-shot.


**Little one-shot that came to me**

**I own nothing**

**Please R & R**

* * *

Titans Tower around dinnertime

"It's your turn to do the dishes." Robin nagged Cyborg.

"I did them last week!" Cyborg answered back annoyed.

"I'll make dinner." Beast boy happily volunteered while getting a bag out of the freezer.

"I'll help, what do you need?" Cyborg asked, avoiding the dishes.

"Fine, I'll do the dishes." Starfire sighed and headed for the tower in the sink.

"I'll dry them" Robin chimed in.

"Guess I'l clean and set the table" Raven mumbled heading towards the table.

"Cream of mushroom." Beast boy told Cyborg.

"Where's the cream of mushroom?" Asked Cyborg opening and closing cabinets.

"It's in the upper right hand corner cabinet" Answered Raven while cleaning the table.

"Why do we have so much ketchup and mayo?" Asked Cyborg after finding the fifth new unopened bottle of ketchup.

"It's because Star buys the 3 condiments packs and just eats the mustard." Robin explained absentmindedly drying and putting away the dishes.

"What are you making?" Asked a curious Starfire to Beast boy from the sink.

"Crispy potato tacos with creamy mushroom jalapeno sauce." Beast boy said as he pan fried the frozen tacos and passed a little pot with cooked jalapenos to Cyborg.

"Blend the soup up with the cooked jalapenos." Beast boy told Cyborg as he finished opening the can of soup.

"Where's the blender?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm still washing it." Starfire answered.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Robin took the washed parts dried them and assembled it for Cyborg.

"Woo doggy, that came out real spicy!" Cyborg said after tasting the finished mix.

"You are such a wimp, it's fine." Said Beast boy after tasting it as well.

"Robin, don't put any sauce on your tacos." Starfire said to Robin knowing he didn't handle heat well.

"Here put some avocado on them." Raven went to the fridge an got an avocado for Robin.

They plated everything and sat down to eat.

"It's actually quite tasty." Raven told Beast boy.

"Hey look guys my new action figure arrived." Cyborg opened his mail and showed them.

"You already had 3 of the same guy!" Robin seemed exasperated.

"But not the golden one!" Cyborg shot back.

"It's his money." Raven told Robin.

"He told me, not let him waste his money." Robin explained to Raven.

"Hey guys what is the worst spy movie?" Beast boy asked the group trying to segue the conversation.

* * *

Roommates, it was a nice dynamic, after so many years of practice. They would fight crime and live together, of course they sometimes bickered, but it was nice having everyone pitch in and generally make life easier for one another.

Raven had always been very guarded. Ever since she could remember her emotions were problematic. Years of practice had now made her a pro; she could control every emotion to register safely on her exterior without causing bodily harm to those around her. You would never call her a passionate person but she was able to function around others fine. This is why it partly infuriated her to feel this way for him. It had started innocently enough as friendship. One day she started finding him funny, and even if she didn't laugh, he amused her and found herself gravitating towards him when she needed a pick me up. He made her happy. The more she gravitated the more she started noticing him as a whole. He was caring, loyal, sweet and progressively, even if she hated to admit it, more attractive. He was much taller than her now and although he was still lean his muscles were nicely defined.

She knew he liked her, he was quite obvious about it. He would compliment her any chance he had; he would genuinely be concerned for her when she looked sad and tried endlessly to make her smile, even if she didn't always show it on the outside. She loved him, but she didn't want to be in love with him. He was after all just her roommate.

Beast boy had been patient, he knew her emotions on a personal level, having actually met them. He knew she would have to make the first move when she was ready. But he didn't loose any chance to send the empath every lusty emotion she provoked in him whenever she was near him.

After dinner, she was walking down the hall absentmindedly reading a book when she bumped into him. He had just come out of the shower only wearing a towel around his waist with another towel on his head toweling off his hair.

"Sorry mama, I didn't see you there." He smiled warmly as he said it, one eye peeking through the towel.

Raven gulped, her mouth slightly fell open. His scent, his smile, his body...When had this happened?! Her heart started beating wildly. She rushed past him to her room, still flustered. She sat on her bed and pondered to herself. What had just happened?

She began meditating, but inside she knew it had happened, she now "liked him", liked him.

She pondered what to do, how to proceed from here. I mean even he was over 18 now, Star and Robin had even shared a room for like a year now.

She had zero experience flirting, it was way too awkward. She stood up and did the last thing she though she would do. She marched out of her room and knocked on his door.

The door slid opened and Beast boy stood there in a hoodie and shorts, a towel still on his head. The music of a videogame paused in the background blazed away.

He was confused for a second, there in the hallway was Raven in her leotard, her fists were balled up and her face looked like it had a mixture of anger and determination. Beast boy leaned on the door frame trying to remember if he did something to anger her recently but couldn't think of anything off the top of his head.

"What's up Rae? Everything ok?" He asked tentatively.

Raven closed her eyes for a second and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" She deadpanned.

"Sure come in." Beast boy let her in and closed the door behind her.

His room was always slightly messy, but he now had a nice full size bed. He threw the towel on his gaming chair, he turned off the TV and sat at the edge of the bed, motioning Raven to join him.

She sat gingerly at the edge.

"What's on your mind, mama?" He asked smiling.

"Well, this." She stroke his cheek and slowly began leaning into him, watching his reaction, as she closed the space between them until her lips were right next to his. He quickly reacted and closed the gap capturing her lips in his. His hand found hers on the bed and he gently took it, squeezing it slightly. His other hand held her face softly pulling her close as if scared she would change her mind.

Beast boy's head was spinning, he was savoring every single feeling, her soft luscious lips that tasted of jasmine, her small hand in his, her soft smooth cheek getting warmer after each kiss.

Raven felt fireworks inside, the lust exuding from him was magnetic, pushing her forward. She could picture herself just ripping his clothes and having her way with him right there, but she assumed it was part of her demonic side trying to act out so she reeled it in.

She did however unconsciously nibble on his lower lip, softly passing her tongue over his fangs.

Beast boy suddenly reacted pulling her in close by the waist so she was now sitting on his lap.

Raven gasped at which Beast boy took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

The feel of their tongues caressing was making Raven lightheaded. She felt an impulse and went with it changing her position so she was now straddling him and placed her hands intertwined in his forest green hair pulling him closer.

Beast boy was having an out of body experience now, his hands traveled happily down Ravens sides, they rested at her hips just for a few second before continuing down to those legs he had hungrily watched obsessed for years, now finally able to touch them. He was also fighting an animal instinct inside that just wanted to do everything with her right now.

As she felt his warm hands on her legs she felt an urge build inside her, her kisses traveled down his jaw to his earlobes and down his neck where she starting sucking on his pulse spot.

Beast boy moaned at these feelings, his hand began travelling upward again suddenly feeling embolden, he started feeling up her bottom, to which, startling both of them, made Raven bite down on his neck.

A small roar escaped Beast boy's lips, this commotion was enough to snap them out of the trance.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" He quickly picked her up by the waist an sat her on the bed.

"No! I'm sorry I shouldn't of bitten you." She said meekly.

"I grabbed your ass!" He said incredulously.

"That's ok, I didn't mind." She smiled.

"Raven, what just happened?!" He stood up then quickly turned his back to her, obviously rearranging the front of his shorts.

"We made out." Raven deadpanned.

"Rae, that, was not just making out." He knelled on the floor next to the bed. "I was totally loosing control there."

"To be honest me too." She deadpanned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

His mouth fell open a bit at her response, he stood up again and paced the room.

"Rae, I've wanted this for years! Please tell me I didn't just screw up!" His hands were in his hair now.

Raven smiled. "You did nothing wrong. I like you too, I just didn't know how to tell you, so I did this. I hope the message came across clear." She slightly smiled as she said it.

Beast boy smiled. "And you're ok that I touched your butt?"

"Honestly, you could have touched more. All those years of sexual tension. I could feel your urges and it was very tempting. I didn't want you to stop." She said apprehensively.

Beast boy sat dramatically in his gaming chair covering his eyes with his hands. "Don't tell me that!"

"So, what do say? You want to be my boyfriend?" She deadpanned.

He lowered his hands from his face and asked seriously. "You really want to have a green horndog as your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Besides, we're roommates, we can continue were this left off anytime we want." Raven smiled.


End file.
